


if you don’t have a half-a-penny, i’ll still love you

by starsandroses



Series: all is merry and bright [7]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: College AU, M/M, Sanders Sides Holiday Month 2019, Secret Santa, asking for a friend, cursing, heart felt gifts, how the HELL does own do platonic tags, so much love between these fools, they collectively have fifty dollars but they make it work, they just will not admit to it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:41:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21866890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsandroses/pseuds/starsandroses
Summary: Broke college kids tackle the holiday season through secret Santa, and honesty? It couldn’t have gone better.
Relationships: Platonic DLAMP, Platonic DLAMPR, Platonic LAMP
Series: all is merry and bright [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1569862
Comments: 7
Kudos: 59





	if you don’t have a half-a-penny, i’ll still love you

**Author's Note:**

> day seven of @sandersidescelebration’s holiday prompts, and today’s is: secret santa!

They were a group of broke college students, running between classes and wondering how they hell they were going to make ends meet. So, when Christmas came around- and along with it, the gift giving- so did wondering about how they were going to afford to get each of their friends a gift. 

It had been Patton who’d saved them. He’d come up with the idea of secret santa as a way for each of them to get a present without anyone going bankrupt. The idea had been a smashing success, and now, on the last day before winter break, they were sitting in the twin’s dorm, exchanging gifts.

“I’ll go first!” Patton, the mastermind himself, said, leaning against Roman’s bed, and pulling out a bright green gift bag. “I had Remus!”

From across the room, hanging off his own bed, Remus reached for the gift bag. Somehow, he didn’t fall off the bed, nor did he hit his head on the floor. How he did it, no one could possibly know, but that wasn’t really the point. He ripped through the green tissue paper, and pulled out a surprisingly realistic stuffed octopus. Before Remus could comment, Patton spoke. 

“My Marine Bio class took a trip to the aquarium, and I saw him in the giftshop, I had to buy him for you!” Patton said quickly, hoping the room ignored that he had definitely gone over the price limit. Remus held up the stuffed animal to his face, and gave Patton a slightly curled smile. 

“Pat, it’s great. Thanks.”

Roman, from his position above Patton leaned down, “He has nothing gross to say; you did good Padre.”

“Shut your mouth or I’m putting a rat in your bed.” Remus hissed, chucking some of the tissue paper at his twin. “I had the nerd!”

Logan glanced over from the twin’s desk, and shoved his phone away, as if he hadn’t been checking to see if his midterm scores had been uploaded. “Oh?”

“Space paper, under Roman’s script.” Remus said. Logan found the package, and after unwrapping, he held the contents up to the light. “It’s a fun fact book,one for everyday of the year. You should see the one for April 8th, it’s all about how boiled toads were thou-”

“-right. Thank you, Remus. I had Virgil. Here.”

Logan handed a small package to the boy sitting on the desk next to him. Virgil unwrapped the little violet spray bottle, with a label with meticulous handwriting on it. “Stress Reliever Spray?”

“My mother bought me one before I left for college. I found it surprisingly helpful, so I went out and made you one.”

The emo cracked a smile. “Thanks, Lo. Princey, catch.”

Roman scrambled to catch the present, almost smacking Patton in the head during his attempt. When he finally got it, and and wrapped it, a gasp escaped his throat. “Whoa. Holy shit, Vee, did you paint this?”

“Of course I did.” Virgil had the faintest proud smile on his lips. “You wouldn’t shut up about Hadestown after we went and saw it, so I found it fit.”

Roman showed the rest of the group the painting: the red carnation reaching upwards against a dark background, with the golden words “Wait for Me” painted on the top in a script that almost matched Roman’s fancy handwriting. After the others properly gave Virgil praise, and the emo was left with a slight blush, Roman pulled out a yellow present and looked over to the boy sitting on the windowsill. “Hey Dec, I had you.”

Declan said down from the sill, and sat in the middle of the floor, subtly drawing everyone’s attention. “Well, I can’t wait to get another snake themed gift. A snakeskin purse this year, maybe? I do need a new bag.”

Roman rolled his eyes. “Just open it, Lie-ons Maxson.”

Declan gave Roman a marching eye roll, before tearing open the tissue paper. He tilted his head as he pulled out a pair of yellow gloves.

“I know you were talking about how your eczema gets worse in the winter, so I made you those. I spent an entire day at work trying to find a fabric that wouldn’t irritate your skin, and spent most of the days behind the counter sewing them.”

There was something pink covering Declan’s cheeks and something soft in his heart, so, instead of dealing with that, he threw a pale blue gift at Patton. “Last but certainly not least, Dear Patton.”

Roman leaned over, and gasped as Patton unwrapped the present. “That’s why you needed my employee discount!”

Patton pulled out a familiar oven mitt and matching spatula. “Are these from Rosanna Pansino’s Line?!?”

“Yeah. They were on sale, plus Roman’s discou- oof!”

Patton threw his arms around Declan, babbling thanks. At the same time, Logan and Virgil came into the room again, holding cups of hot chocolate- probably with mix from the dollar store- and really, no amount of money could have made the day better. 


End file.
